


When the Cacti Bloom

by angel_ponders



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Valean Night Blooming Cactus has begun to release it's aphrodisiac perfume upon Night Vale and Cecil and Carlos suffer the effects.  The only problem is that they haven't had sex yet, and Cecil respects Carlos too much to take advantage of him while he's under the effects of the blossom.  When Carlos calls him in the middle of the night, however, they find a compromise that suits both of their needs and desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first sex pollen AND my first phone sex fic. This was beta'd by Marcella. <3 u

Carlos peered into his microscope analyzing the most recent rock sample he’d taken from the deep mysterious hole that formed behind the library when Cecil suddenly interrupted his broadcast to make an announcement. Cecil had been going over the information about the hole he’d taken his samples from when he trailed off and there was a sound of papers shuffling. Carlos lifted his head from the microscope and looked to the radio.

“Oh. Oh dear. Listeners, I’ve just been informed that the Valean Night Blooming Cactus has begun to bloom. That’s right, folks. This is a rare occurrence indeed. The last time this happened was five years ago. The blooms can occur for two or three consecutive nights,” Cecil paused for effect then continued “so if you are home now do your best to tape shut your windows and doors, lock your teenagers away, and stay put until sunrise. If you are out and about, it’s too late. Try your best to enjoy the side effects.”

Carlos looked at the window he had opened earlier and gulped. He walked over and shut it, noticing that one of the elusive Valean Night Blooming Cactuses was in full bloom directly under the sill. Whatever toxin the blooms released had probably already gotten into his apartment and thus he’d most likely already inhaled it.

“Another reminder for our listeners: if you do inhale that sweet and sultry scent, don’t be afraid to break into your emergency supply of lubrication and _special_ films distributed so generously by the city council last spring.” 

Carlos had been hovering over the samples that he had gathered earlier and his attention had been so intense that he had not noticed anything strange. He’d been so fascinated by the properties of the rocks that it was only when Cecil had mentioned his name, had he actually started to pay attention to the broadcast. 

“And with that today’s broadcast draws to a close. Good night, Night Vale. Good night.”

As soon as the broadcast was over Carlos reached for his phone and dialed Cecil. He picked up on the first ring.

“Cecil, there’s one of those cactuses directly under my window. Pretty sure I’ve already been exposed. What am I in for exactly?”

“Oh, you were listening to my broadcast? That’s so _lovely_.”

“Cecil, I always listen to your broadcast. Might not always absorb the information, but you’re always on. Just tell me, what’s gonna happen to me?”

“Do you have your emergency kit from the city council?”

“Yeah, but just _tell me_. What do those cacti do? What’s gonna happen?”

“Oh… you know… _side effects_.”

“ _Cecil_!”

There was an awkward silence on the other end of the line and he could hear Cecil unlock his car door. After a moment the door shut, but the silence stretched on for several more long seconds. When Cecil began speaking again he was very matter of fact.

“The first symptoms tend to be a slight flush of the skin, which then escalates to a boiling heat spreading through your bloodstream. Following that comes a strong tingling sensation, occasional blurred vision, persistent erection-“

“ _What?!_ ”

“Blurred vision. Not everyone experiences that part. I wouldn’t worry about that.”

“No, _after_ that.”

“Oh… yes, uh, I know that’s not exactly your thing, but arousal is usually the last and most prominent symptom.”

It wasn’t that sex wasn’t ‘his thing,’ but he just tended to not think about it as often as most men his age did. Cecil had been incredibly patient with him in that regard. They’d been together for almost a month and they hadn’t progressed beyond chaste kisses and hand holding. In fact, _none_ of Carlos’s relationships had ever progressed beyond that point. For many people it was a deal breaker, but Cecil had never pressured him. Cecil had been pining for him for a year without much more than their initial handshake upon meeting each other, so Carlos figured he was used to admiring from afar. In the back of his mind he wondered if his lower sex drive would ever actually cause a problem for them or if Cecil would wait forever.

“Carlos, I’m sorry. I hope for your sake none of it made it in. Do you have tape? If not I can bring you some tomorrow. I’m already feeling a bit flushed, though, so it’s probably not a good idea for me to deliver it tonight.”

“You can,” Carlos said quickly. He was beginning to feel a bit flushed himself and if he was actually going to feel an interest in sex he might as well have his boyfriend over.

“No no, I’m afraid I might not be able to control myself. I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want to do.”

“I think you’re misunderstand me, Cecil. It’s not that I don’t like sex; I just generally-” Carlos paused “don’t think about all that often. I want you to come over.”

“No. You can’t make that decision while under the influence of the bloom. It’s not fair to you.”

“Cecil, it’s not the bloom talking, I promise. I’ve always felt this way.”

“No.”

“ _Cecil_.”

Cecil sighed. “If you still feel this way in the morning I’ll come over tomorrow night, but I can’t, I _won’t_ let you decide that under the influence of the bloom. Okay? Tomorrow night, Carlos.”

“ _Cecil, please._ ” He could feel his blood starting to boil already. He was definitely affected. 

“Tomorrow night. I have to drive home now. Good night, Carlos.”

Cecil hung up the phone and Carlos cursed.

He went to his bedroom and pulled the emergency kit out from under the bed. He had thought it was a joke, but now he understood. It wasn’t just lube and adult films, but condoms and sex toys as well. He stared at the various devices and contemplated using some, but he settled for keeping it simple. He took the bottle of lube out and set it on the night stand. 

At this point he was already developing an erection and his skin was hot, red, and sweating. He’d been spared the blurred vision at least. He removed his clothing before lying down on his bed. He laid there for several minutes, just letting heightened arousal wash over him. He did have a sex drive. It was just elusive. The feelings flowing through him were far more intense than anything he’d ever felt before. 

He reached over, grabbed his phone, dialed Cecil, and then took his erection in hand. It took a couple of rings before Cecil picked up.

“Carlos,” he whined. “Why are you calling me?”

“I want to hear your voice.”

“I believe they’re airing yesterdays again show about now if you want to tune in-“

“No, Cecil, I want to talk to you. If you aren’t going to come over can you at least give me that?” Cecil didn’t respond, but he could hear his labored breathing on the other end of the line. Carlos put his phone on speaker and set it on the pillow next to his head. “Did you open your emergency kit?”

“Yes,” Cecil said on an exhale. “You?”

“Yeah. What... what are you doing right now?”

“Oh god, Carlos…”

“Please tell me.”

“Thinking about you. Oh god I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re allowed to think about your boyfriend. God, Cecil I’m thinking about your too.” Carlos began to stroke himself, but quickly realized it’d be much more pleasurable with lube. He squirted some on his palm and began to gently fist his own cock. “Are you touching yourself Cecil?”

“Uh huh.”

“Describe it to me. What are you doing?”

“I’m naked and on my bed. I’m pinching a nipple with one hand and holding a phone with the other.”

“Put your phone on speaker.” There was a beep and then a gasp. “What’s your other hand doing now?”

“Stroking a tentacle.”

The answer surprised Carlos. Cecil had four of them springing from his lower back. They weren’t always manifested. They appeared as tattoos wrapped around his abdomen and arms, sometimes moving across his skin or receding entirely below his clothing. They only seemed to manifest when Cecil had heightened emotions. The first time Carlos had encountered them was at a rather high stress City Council meeting. It’d been startling at first, but he’d seen them three more times since then and Carlos was slowly warming up to them. Their current usage, however, wasn’t something he’d expected.

“Do you often use them for sex?”

“Mmmhmm. Does that… does that bother you?”

“No. _God,_ no.” He began to pick up the rhythm on his own cock. He hadn’t foreseen them to be a turn on, but they absolutely were. “What are the other three doing?”

“One is -ah- wrapped around m-my cock.” It was rare to hear Cecil stumble over words. He was the cool and steady Voice of Night Vale, after all. It was a testament to just how aroused he was that he couldn’t make it through a sentence without stuttering.. “One’s inside of me.” 

It was Carlos’s turn to gasp. “ _Oh God_ we need to try that tomorrow night, Cecil. _Please._ ”

“I’ve wanted to do that to you for a long time, Carlos.”

Carlos groaned and flicked his thumb over the head of his cock, rubbing the precum across the crown. He was so incredibly turned on already, but he wanted to keep going. He wanted a more complete image in his head of what Cecil looked like sprawled out on his bed.

“That’s three. What about the fourth?”

“Before you called...” He trailed off and Carlos heard him swallow. When he spoke again he was practically whispering. “It was in my mouth.” 

Carlos moaned at the thought. “I want it in my mouth Cecil.” He could feel his orgasm building deep in his abdomen and he began to massage his balls to ease the pressure. “Put it back in your mouth. I’ll tell you what I’m doing. You don’t need to talk anymore.”

He waited until he heard a muffled moan before continuing.

“I’m thinking about you, Cecil. You and your tentacles. I want them around me, in me, all over me. I want to know what they taste like.” Cecil moaned again and it sounded like he was about to speak, but Carlos shushed him. “Don’t tell me. I’ll find out tomorrow. I want them deep inside me, Cecil. Deeper than I’ve ever been with my own fingers. I’m gonna… I’m gonna put my fingers inside myself now.”

He lubed his finger and circled his own hole, anticipating the foreign feeling of inserting something in himself. He’d done it before, but, like everything else sexual, it was a very rare occurrence. He found that thinking of Cecil as he did it made it even more tantalizing. 

“I-I’m pushing in, Cecil. I’m wishing it were you.” He pushed in to the first knuckle and paused. “I want it to be you. _Cecil!_ I love saying your name. I love hearing your name, oh God, I’m so close.” he said as he pushed his finger in further. 

He picked up the pace of his strokes. He experimented by crooking his finger inside of himself, but the sensation was too much. He couldn’t concentrate on that and his cock at the same time so he focused primarily on stroking himself. The stretch of his finger inside was enough to heighten his sensations.

“Are you close Cecil?” He heard a moan in response and he decided it was time to finish himself off. He began rapidly stroking himself, crying out Cecil’s name over and over again until he came.

With his own orgasm complete he laid there panting and staring at the ceiling. He could hear Cecil on the other end of the line groaning and whining and he could almost picture him in his mind. He was a mess of limbs; arms, legs, tentacles. Everything was being touched and stimulated at the same time.

“Come for me, Cecil. Imagine that you’re with me. Around me, inside me. Cecil, _come for me._ ”

He heard a muffled cry and suddenly the line was silent.

“Cecil?” There was a pleased sigh on the other end. “Did you come?”

“Yeah,” Cecil said blearily. “Carlos? We should… have breakfast tomorrow morning and talk about this.”

“Yeah, alright. And Cecil?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I love you.”

“ _Carlos_ ,” he squealed. “I love you too. So much, Carlos. I can’t even describe.”

“You don’t have to describe it. I know. Breakfast tomorrow?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Carlos hung up the phone. 

After the orgasm his system seemed to have cleared of the effects of the toxin. He was right. His feelings about sex with Cecil, though amplified by what was in the air, were genuine. He wanted him. He was ready to take their relationship to that level. His sex drive was not normal, but he felt like he could be comfortable being physical with Cecil. It was the first time he’d ever felt that way about a partner and the thought of exploring that excited him. As Carlos finally drifted off to sleep, the thought of seeing Cecil tomorrow morning made him smile. Nothing about this was normal and for once, Carlos didn’t mind that he could not quantify it that way.


	2. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second night of the bloom goes quite differently than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo second installment!

Carlos met Cecil at the cafe across from the library just as they’d planned the night before. The two of them exchanged few words before the waitress came by to take their order, neither one of them quite ready to break the ice on the topic. Carlos simply didn’t know where to start. He was pretty bad at the romance thing in general and, to top it all off, he was a virgin.

When the waitress walked away with the menus they looked at each other and simultaneously asked “how are you?”

They both laughed awkwardly, but Carlos was the first to cave into the request. He knew that Cecil was feeling uncomfortable with what had happened the previous night and he needed some reassurance. They could _both_ use some reassurance, but Carlos felt like he needed to be the one to start.

“I’m absolutely fine, Cecil. I don’t regret anything we did last night, if that’s what you’re afraid of. And I want you to come over tonight.” Cecil seemed to be holding back a smile, so Carlos gave his own grin freely. “I’m not under the influence of the bloom right now, Cecil. You _know_ that. This is all me.”

“Oh _Carlos_ ,” he said, finally letting his smile take over his expression, though the corners of his eyes still hinted at shreds of doubt in the back of his mind. “I know. You can’t be under its influence right now because of last night. I just don’t want you to think…” He lowered his voice and sighed. “I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you.”

“You’re not. I don’t think that you are. How could you even think…” Carlos shook his head. Being accusatory wasn’t the way to go. “Do you trust me?”

“More than _anyone_ ,” Cecil said immediately. He quickly glanced about the cafe to make sure none of the secret police had overheard that declaration before turning back to Carlos.

“Good. Then come to my place after your show tonight. Okay?”

Cecil smiled again, the worry in his eyes fading slightly. “Yeah, okay.” He took a sip of his coffee. “What are your plans for today?”

“I plan on doing experiments on some blossoms, actually. See if the active ingredients can be isolated, controlled possibly. Maybe create an anecdote for those that want one.” 

When Cecil blinked up at him confused, Carlos merely smiled. 

“Not that I’d want one. It can be controlled in other ways. Activated whenever you want it. An aphrodisiac in a pill. Or a tea. Or maybe a nice lotion. I don’t know. I’ll figure it out when I understand the blossom better.” Carlos paused and then added, “what about you? What are your plans for the day?”

“I should go and prepare for tonight’s show. The day after the first bloom usually has lots of news that needs to be discussed. Traffic jams, kitchen fires, you know, the usual.”

“But you’ll come by right after, right?”

“Mmhmm, Right after.”

-

Carlos had taken a blossom from a cactus far out in the field by his house. Though the one under his window sill was convenient, he didn’t want to reduce the amount of toxins that drifted into his apartment. He was actually looking forward to the effects of the bloom, especially now that he knew he’d have Cecil with him. 

He’d been panicked the night before, but after he understood the symptoms he found it actually quite enjoyable. Sexual arousal was a rare occurrence in his life, but he didn’t exactly find it distasteful. He found that with an outside force propelling it forward, he actually found it fun.

Botany wasn’t Carlos’s specialty. He’d earned his Masters degree in Geology and Seismology, but living in Night Vale had him expanding his knowledge of other sciences that he hadn’t focused on since his undergrad years. Thankfully his coworkers had a pretty wide breadth of knowledge and were always willing to point him the right direction, even lending him books that weren’t on the official approved City Council reading list. 

He had books scattered on the counter next to his equipment as he worked, referencing them whenever he got hung up on something his grad school work hadn’t quite prepared him for. It made him work slower than the experts, but he was a smart man and quick to catch on. 

Carlos was in the process of identifying the chemical compound that acted as the aphrodisiac when Cecil’s show began. Once he could identify it, he could isolate it and analyze it and, eventually, control it, which was his ultimate end goal. Now that Cecil was on the radio, however, he knew his research would soon be drawing to a close. 

The sun was supposed to set about halfway through Cecil’s broadcast (if the sun stuck to its schedule today), which meant the sultry scent was minutes away from filling the atmosphere. Once he smelled it he’d be useless in the lab. He began to place his experiment in storage as he let Cecil’s beautiful voice fill the apartment.

With two minutes left of Cecil’s broadcast, Carlos’s experiment was cleaned up and the effects of the bloom were already beginning to become apparent. His skin was flushed and his pants were tightening. He took off his lab coat and hung it by the door. He palmed his hardening cock through his pants as Cecil began bringing his broadcast to a close.

“And if you’ve been unable to protect your home from the Valean Night Blooming Cactus, I hope you have enough emergency supplies to get you through tonight. Carlos, if you’re listening, I packed some extra in case you used all of yours up last night.”

“Dammit, Cecil.” Carlos groaned. Cecil talked about him all the time anyway, but they were definitely going to have to have a discussion about what could and couldn’t be said on the radio. Especially about their sex life; if his experiments with the blossom were successful.

“And with that, good night, Night Vale. Good night.”

Carlos began unbuttoning his shirt, feeling far too flushed to withstand even that one layer of clothing. His chest was already covered with a fine sheen of sweat and he imagined what effects Cecil was contending with in that moment. Cecil was located deep inside the station far from any open windows, but when he left he would pass by several of the plants to get to his car. 

Carlos was intentionally exposing himself to the toxins, though. He left his windows wide open and passed by them several times as he cleaned up his experiments. Carlos reasoned that he was probably much further along the path of arousal than Cecil was; but he knew Cecil wouldn’t mind. Cecil’s sex drive was highly active even without the bloom.

He suddenly wished he lived much closer to the station. Those agonizing few minutes it would take Cecil to drive over was torturous. Carlos started questioning his logic as he paced. It was possible that he should have just left the sent drift through the air naturally.

Carlos paced the length of his livingroom workspace trying to think of anything but the straining erection in his pants or the way Cecil would look at the height of orgasm. That last thought pushed him too far and he palmed himself again. Cecil was _too far_ away.

When he heard the sound of steps coming up the stairs Carlos practically leapt across the room and opened the door. Cecil was standing there, fist inches away from knocking on the door, looking flushed and sweaty and barely able to keep himself together.

“Carlo-” he was cut off when Carlos pulled him onto the room and slammed him against the back of the door.

Carlos’s lips were on his instantly, his thigh slotting betweening Cecil’s legs and pressing upward until he could feel Cecil’s erection against his leg. He reached down and squeezed the evidence of Cecil’s arousal through the thin material of his pants eliciting a low moan from the radio show host. 

It was all so incredibly fast that neither of them had time to think. Carlos was acting purely on instinct and Cecil certainly wasn’t complaining. Carlos move on from kissing Cecil’s lips and began nipping at his jaw, his neck, the sensitive pulse point where the two intersected. He began sucking, teeth worrying at the skin and turning it bright red.

“Your… your bedroom, Carlos… we should…”

“Right,” Carlos said, forcing himself to stop nipping at Cecil’s neck “My room.”

Carlos grabbed Cecil’s hand and quickly guided him up the small set of stairs to the loft that overlooked his lab. His entire apartment was one big room except for the small annexed bathroom located below the loft, but he kept the personal upstairs and business downstairs for the most part. Now that he had Cecil upstairs it seemed more appropriate. His toxin fogged mind didn’t care where it happened, but the romantic deep down inside wanted it to be special.

Carlos shoved Cecil down on the bed and made quick work of his belt and zipper. Cecil pulled his own polo shirt off over his head and tossed it aside just as Carlos pulled his pants off, clumsily taking his shoes off with it in a tangled and haphazard mess of clothing. Carlos yanked Cecil’s socks off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers panting and writhing on the bed desperate for more physical contact. His tattoos began to move, materializing into the four tentacles that Carlos had began to find oh so erotic in the past day, leaving Carlos momentarily stunned into inaction.

“It’s not fair,” Cecil said as his tentacles found their way under Carlos’s opened button up shirt.

“W-what?”

“That you tear my clothing off, but you remain half-clothed. It’s not _fair_ , Carlos.”

“O-oh. Right,” Carlos said as he took stock of his own state of dress. 

The tentacles had pulled his shirt down off his shoulders and Carlos helped it the rest of the way. He tossed it onto the growing mountain of clothing on the floor and assisted one of the tentacles with his belt. They weren’t dexterous enough to unhook it on their own, but when he tossed the belt aside that same tentacle reached into his pants and wrapped firmly around his cock, proving that it was dexterous _enough_ to get the job done.

“Now _that_ isn’t fair, Cecil.”

“What isn’t?”

“You’ve got four extra appendages,” Carlos gasped. “h-how can I… can I keep up with that?”

“This pleases me just as much as it pleases you, Carlos.” The tentacle began to stroke him and Carlos’s eyes rolled back into his head. “Maybe more.”

“Not possible,” Carlos said breathily.

Cecil reached up and finished unbuttoning and unzipping Carlos’s pants. Carlos was far too lost in pleasure to do so himself, but when Cecil pulled his pants and boxers down to Carlos’s knees he lazily drifted back into reality and helped remove them the rest of the way. Carlos took this opportunity to inch down the bed, hook his fingers into the waistband of Cecil’s boxers, and pull them down just enough to let his cock free. Carlos wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he knew he wanted Cecil’s cock in his mouth as soon as possible so he leaned down and swallowed him whole. The gasp Cecil unleashed was enough assurance to him that he was on the right track.

“Oh Carlos. My _darling_ Carlos,” he cried.

Carlos ran his tongue up the underside of Cecil’s cock and lifted his head up almost to the point of popping off of him before bobbing his head back down again. He took him as far as he could inside of his mouth and sucked lightly. Cecil jerked up, but Carlos put his hands on his hips to keep him steady. He bobbed up again, repeating the apparently successful maneuver with his tongue before lowering himself back down and swallowing him again. He’d never given or received a blow job before, but Cecil’s sounds were all the confirmation that he needed that he was doing it right.

He was concentrating so hard on Cecil’s cock that he hadn’t noticed one of the tentacles looping around his backside until it was poking experimentally at his opening. Carlos pulled off of Cecil’s cock abruptly and looked up at him. Cecil was propped up on his elbows, flushed and sweaty and seemingly lost in the sensations, but when Carlos pulled off of him he immediately looked concerned.

“I-is that alright? May I? Or was that the bloom-”

“Yes. I mean no, er.” When Cecil’s tentacle began to pull away he clarified. “No, it wasn’t the bloom. I want it, Cecil. I want _them._ ” 

He reached out and stroked the nearest tentacle, which was wrapped around Cecil’s own thigh, and took Ceci’s cock into his mouth once more. Cecil’ cried out with pleasure and plunged a tentacle inside of Carlos. The sensation of being suddenly filled was a shock, but the tentacle seemed to be self lubricating, which made it easier to take in. 

The abruptness of it all made Carlos moan around Cecil’s cock, which in turn made Cecil tense up and buck deeper down Carlos’s throat. It was all happening so fast and he felt so full. He’d never had anything larger than his own fingers inside of him, but the natural slickness of the appendage and the rubbery malleable nature of it made it so incredibly perfect.

One of Cecil’s tentacles wound it’s way under Carlos’s chin and began to push at his own entrance. This is what Cecil had been doing last night when they were on the phone. The very thought drove Carlos even crazier than he already was. Carlos felt completely out of control, but that felt exactly like what he needed in that moment. 

He’d given himself completely over to physical pleasure. His boyfriends cock was in his mouth and his tentacle was in his ass and he was so _completely full_ with a tentacle inside himself, but some part of him wanted more somehow. No more _inside_ of him. No. He was so full already he felt as though he’d burst. But he wanted Cecil to be all around him. He wanted to be surrounded by anything and everything that was Cecil. He just wanted to be consumed entirely.

He pulled off and climbed up Cecil’s body until he could reach his lips. He kissed him long and deeply before nibbling up his jaw line. He chewed lightly at Cecil’s earlobe.

“I want to be inside you, Cecil,” he whispered in his ear.

The noise Cecil made was something between a pleasurable moan and surprised gasp, but when one tentacle set down a bottle of lube and the other a condom on the bed beside them Carlos got the hint. Carlos laughed at the thought that the tentacles had retrieved those items so quickly, but his desperation to move the act forward cut short his amusement. He tore the condom open with his teeth and slipped it on, gasping when he moved in such a way to cause the tentacle to brush up against his prostate. If he moved like that again he might come before ever getting inside of him.

He was much more cautious as he slathered himself with lube, careful not to jostle the already wiggling tentacle inside of him. As he was doing so he leaned down and took one of Cecil’s nipples into his mouth. Cecil cried out at that, two of his remaining tentacles wrapping around Carlos’s biceps. Carlos pumped himself a few more times to even out the lube. When he was ready to move forward Cecil pulled the tentacle out of himself, lined himself up and pushed in.

They both inhaled sharply as Carlos slowly bottomed out. When he was as far inside as he could go he leaned down and rested his forehead against Cecil’s.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“ _Carlos,_ ” Cecil breathed in response.

Carlos reached over to one of the tentacles that was wrapped around his arm and gently uncoiled it. Cecil arched an eyebrow at him, but when Carlos guided the appendage to his mouth Cecil let out a long breath of air. Carlos took it inside his mouth just like he’d done with Cecil’s cock. He’d never done _that_ before either, but once more Cecil’s reaction was a gauge of success. If the debauched expression were truthful, it was _highly_ successful. 

The slimy liquid coating the appendage tasted like salty and bitter precum and had a similar consistency. The smell alone was an aphrodisiac, much like the toxins from the bloom and Carlos find himself become more and more aroused with each new taste and scent. 

This is what he’d been longing for. One tentacle inside of him, one around his arm helping to hold him up, and one down his throat all while he was buried deep inside of his lover. The fourth tentacle had wrapped itself around Cecil’s cock and Carlos wondered if it was there to increase his pleasure or in some vain attempt to hold off a premature orgasm. Either way, the sight was driving him wild and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

He began to thrust, but the moment he pulled out the tentacle inside of him brushed up against his prostate again and he screamed around the tentacle in his mouth. Though he hadn’t pulled out much, he slammed back into Cecil as hard as he could. Cecil gasped sharply and Carlos attempted to pull out again, but this time the pressure against his prostate was too much and he came. His muscles tightened around Cecil’s tentacles triggering his orgsam. They both froze as endorphins rushed through their systems, setting every nerve ending alight with sensation.

The next thing Carlos knew he was laying on his side being cradled in a nest of tentacles, arms, and legs. He could hear a shushing noise…. _Cecil._ He blinked up blearily at his partner, who was busy running calming fingers through his hair.

“Cecil?”

“Are you alright?”

“I think… I think I blacked out there.”

“Mmhmm,” Cecil said with a soft kiss to his forehead. “But are you alright now? Was it too much? I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have given you everything all at once. That was stupid of me. I-”

“Cecil, shut up.”

“Excuse me?” 

Carlos laughed at how offended Cecil sounded. It was rather rude, after all, but Carlos had actually meant that rather lovingly.

“Stop being so apologetic. I enjoyed it. No need to be sorry about it. I just hope I remain conscious for that part next time.” Carlos said as he reached up and pulled Cecil down for a kiss.

Cecil sighed against Carlos’s mouth and returned the kiss. Eventually, Cecil pulled away and murmured softly, “Do you want there to be a next time?” 

Carlos smiled up at him. “Yes, Cecil. I want there to be a next time.”

Cecil nuzzled Carlos’s neck, pulling him close and settling them both on the bed. They fell asleep together like that, a mass of tentacles, arms and legs.


End file.
